USUK Accidental Love
by Emili Fernandez
Summary: ((COVER ART BY TECHNORANMA )) At first, when Alfred thinks he ruined a perfectly amazing prank, he finds something even more special than laughter. Dude, I'm having way too much fun with this fic so it ended up being more of USUK at the end. I don't know what this is anymore help
1. Chapter 1

"Yo dudes, check out my wicked plan to prank Arthur!" Alfred sung out to his group of friends that they call The Allies. They were gathered around a school lunch table, eating various types of foods. A long blonde haired teen about Alfred's age immediately looked up from the magazine he was reading. "What? A prank for Arthur? Count me in!" The young American blonde smiled widely, showing his teeth. "Anyone else wanna get in on this super awesome plan? Wait, Francis is that a porno magazi-" Suddenly, a red eyed male grabbed Alfred on the shoulders from behind. "Did someone say awesome?!" Alfred instinctively pushed the strange male away. "Whoa, Gilbert, dude, don't do stuff like that to me I would've stabbed you with my French fries!"

A male that looked almost identical to Alfred sighed. "I don't think you should. It will just cause problems and maybe he will even convert to The Axis guys over there. Alfred shot up from his seat at once. "No way! Arthur wouldn't join those weirdos, are you crazy, Matthew?! What kind of assumption was that?!" Matthew sunk deeper and deeper into his seat as his friend lectured him. "It was just a warning to look out for.. Don't take it personal, please.."

"I say it is a great idea," spoke a violet eyed male with a heavy Russian accent. "I pull pranks on Arthur all the time. Like the Busby's chair incident and the time when he tried to summon Satan."

"Wait what," spoke everyone in the table nonchalantly.

"Nothing. So what is your plan?" said the Russian boy.

"Alright check this! We skip class and go to his dorm. Then from there we place down a speaker of a lady talking. Not just any lady, but a really really hot one that isn't in this school!"

"I can help with that." Francis interrupted.

"Ahem." Alfred stared straight at the blue eyed blonde, then continued. "So the hot babe will sound like she's from outside and says things like Hey, open the door for me or something like that, and when he does, no one will be there! Isn't that hilarious? I might die from laughter, sometimes I'm way too funny!"

A male with long, brown hair raised an eyebrow. "Why make fun of Arthur not having girlfriend?" Alfred shook his head as he wiped the fake tears from his eyes. "He's been single for way too long, Yao. It's just not natural!"

Frenchie raised an eyebrow as well. "Aren't you single too, Alfred?"

"Hell no! I have my beautiful Amelia to love!"

"That's your car." Yao gave Alfred a confused yet annoyed look.

"It's better than what Arthur has! So is anyone in?"

"Anything to humiliate that British bastard." Francis nodded. The Russian boy nodded as well. "Sure, Ivan thinks it will be fun." Yao sighed. "I guess I have no choice." Finally, Matthew, still sunk into his chair, shook his head. "No, I might stick out on this one." But he didn't hear anyone answer back. Matthew then sat up from his chair and pouted. "They all left..."


	2. Chapter 2

After all the preparations were finished, Alfred placed both his hands on his hips like a hero would. "We're all done here! Now to hide somewhere and wait for his reaction!"

"You know, I realized that I have work to do, so why don't you hide under the bed and record everything for me?" Francis winked seductively at Alfred with a smile, then walked away. "Au revoir~"

"I do too. Yao and I have much of studying to finish." Ivan looked at Yao with his creepily happy face and dragged him by the shirt out of the dorm.

"Well fine, I'll do it all myself because I'm the hero!" Alfred smiled and took out his phone before hiding under the bed. "I can't wait to see the look on his face! He's going to come in any minute!"

And by that, Arthur really did come minutes later, books in hand and sweat on his forehead. He closed the door with his foot and walked to the bed, sitting down the books on his bedside table. "Looks like my heroic roommate isn't here from class yet. Oh well." He sat on top of his bed and took off his shoes, then his socks. Alfred could have sworn he was going to change right in front of his eyes, but that was interrupted by the voice of his prank. Arthur got up from his bed as he heard the voice, but instead of going to the door, yelled right from his spot. "Go away! I already told girls like you that I'm not interested, so please leave!" Arthur could see from his spot the serious face of his roommate and friend.

He was... rejecting girls all this time? Alfred thought. I didn't think girls even liked him. I mean, I wouldn't blame them... Wait, what am I thinking?!

As Alfred questioned his sexuality, Arthur loosened the buttons on his shirt until all of them were unbuttoned. Alfred clearly saw, and blushed a bit. Whoa, why the hell am I-

Arthur's green eyes traveled to Alfred's side of the room as he sighed. "That idiot probably went out with his friends without me again... I swear, I'm always left out of the fun.."

Alfred suddenly got up from under the bed and yelled "No way Artie, I would never leave without you, man!" Arthur was startled and stumbled onto Alfred as he tried to turn around. "Alfre-" He was interrupted by the collision of their lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The sea blue and emerald green of the two males' eyes widened as they found themselves on top of each other on the floor. Lips accidentally locked. Arthur immediately pulled away as he had control of his body again and stood up, lending a hand out to his roommate. "You shouldn't hide under people's beds, you git." Alfred could see a small blush attached to his cheeks and nervously rubbed the back of his head before taking his friend's hand. "Yeah... Sorry about that. I wanted to uh... Surprise you with something!"

Arthur pulled Alfred up with no troubles and let his expression soften. "A surprise? Like what?" Alfred was glad he bought it. "I wanted to take a break from studying and take you outside of the university in my precious Amelia~" Arthur rolled his eyes. "No thanks."

"Why not? It will be so much fun, dude!"

"Don't call me a dude."

"It's a habit, dude."

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Augh, never mind!"

Arthur walked to his bed and lied on it, staring at the wall and Alfred pouted. "Why don't you want to spend time with me, Artie?"

"..." Arthur didn't say a word back. He just continued to stare at the ceiling.

"What's wrong, man?! Why are you acting so weird? Did that accident throw you off the edge or something?" Alfred asked, concerned and upset. Arthur closed his eyes. "You didn't feel anything during that... right?"

Alfred let his shoulders loosen. How did he feel? He was too shocked to even think about that. What do I say... I don't know what he wants me to say... If he keeps turning down girls, that doesn't mean he's... No, maybe he's just waiting for some special lady, it can't be that at all! "I uh... n-n-"


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred was interrupted by Arthur's lips once again, but this time, it was intentional. Arthur's hands made their way to his collar, tugging on it to make the surprised male lay on the bed with him. "A..rt..." Alfred tried to speak, but he couldn't help himself. All of a sudden he just really wanted Arthur, but he didn't know why. Alfred followed his friend onto the bed and let him take control.

When Arthur finally let go of Alfred's lips, he made his reach Alfred's ear and whispered, "I've liked you for quite awhile, love... I couldn't stand to stay away from you for much longer..."

"Artie, I... I just..." Alfred's baby blue eyes stared into Arthur's emerald ones, not knowing what feeling to convey. He just wished for this moment to last as long as possible. "I pranked you with that girl that spoke earlier. I didn't think any of this would..."

"You pranked me, Alfred?" Arthur's expression went from affectionate to slightly upset. "You, out of all people?"

"Yeah, but I... I want to say sorry. I didn't think you, well... liked me..."

"Of course I did, you git. You never notice anything, do you?" Arthur lowered his lips back to Alfred's ear and softly bit on his lobe. A small noise of pleasure escaped from the younger male's lips. "Artie... What are you... trying to do?"

Arthur gave a small smile as he bit slightly harder, and he received a somewhat louder moan. Arthur let go of Alfred's ear and smiled into his neck. "Whatever happened to the confident hero type, Alfred?" In return, the young American blushed a soft red color. "Come on, Artie, don't ask me things like that. You're the one who started all this after all.."

Arthur let out a laugh, which was surprisingly warm and beautiful sounding. "I don't think I was the one who kissed you first, you stupid American." Alfred released a half smile at that. "Good to see you're still your old self, Artie. But really, I never expected this to come out of... Wait, what are you doing?" Alfred said as he noticed Arthur unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and then taking it off. "There's no use having it on if it was already unbuttoned.

Alfred could clearly see that the Brit was very fit. His muscles and abs shone almost past his already perfect face. "Dude, you have to tell me your secret on getting ripped like that." Alfred poked the older male's biceps. "Years of practice, Alfred. Years of practice."

He looks like he's enjoying this. It still feels weird that he's on top though... Isn't the hero supposed to be on top?! Alfred made a somewhat upset face as silence filled the room. "What is it, Alfred?" Arthur asked to break the silence. "Why can't I be on top?" The blue eyed male pouted.

"Because I'm obviously stronger than you." Arthur replied teasingly as he took Alfred's arms in one hand and pinned them above his head. "See? You're completely vulnerable against me."

"Hey, cut it out, Artie!" Alfred commanded as he struggled to get out of his grip. No way! I thought I was the strongest!


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur chuckled and lowered his lips onto the male's neck, hoping to get some type of satisfaction from his new lover. "Artie..." Alfred repeated. "Stop that, you're... Ah! Ow! That hurts!" He yelled as Arthur bit into his skin. The green eyed male immediately let go, not wanting to hurt Alfred. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away there."

"No shit, sherlock." Alfred stared up into Arthur's eyes, hiding the fact that he really did enjoy all of this. But no, he wouldn't admit it even now. He wanted to say keep going and scream out his name, but that just wasn't the hero he was. But seeing that gorgeous British face in front of him, he couldn't pass the opportunity. Alfred quickly stole the older male's lips and pushed his tongue into his mouth the way the French would. Arthur was a bit surprised by Alfred's hasty actions, but kept the moment going and allowed his tongue to dance with Alfred's. As they went on with their kiss, Arthur let his fingers unbutton Alfred's shirt, and there was no objection.

Arthur quickly pulled away once he was done with the unbuttoning, and nearly ripped the fabric off of the American. In the process, he looked down for a split second and took sight of the arousal in the young man's pants. "Excited, are we?" The British man smirked. But before anything else could happen, there was a knock on the door. Both the Brit and the American stared at each other, then scrambled off the bed in haste to get their clothes back on and hide their erections.

"I'm gonna go in the shower, Artie!" Alfred said while rushing to the door nearest their beds. He quickly locked it then turned around and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. In a matter of seconds, he had bewilderedly collapsed on the tiled floor. "Dude, what the hell just happened...?"


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur answered the door to see that his friend Matthew was right behind it. He gave Arthur a concerned look and searched the room from the hall. "Is everything alright? Are you okay?" He asked in his soft voice. "Everyone was in on a prank and I just wanted to warn you about it."

Arthur let out a fluttery laugh and pat Matthew on the head. "Everything is just fine. Alfred and I had a talk so everything is okay. Don't worry." he assured. "Well, okay, if you insist..." Matthew said before leaving. "See you in class tomorrow, Arthur."

"Same to you, Matthew. Same to you." The Brit replied before closing the door. "That asshat... Things were just getting good..." He then walked over to the bathroom where his American roommate was hidden and knocked on the door. "Alfred? Are you still in there?"

"Where else would I be?" He replied through the shower. "Out the window?"

"As sarcastic as ever... May I come in?"

"No, you can't!" Alfred yelled.

"Why not?"

"That would be... weird..."

Arthur scoffed. "Has the hero become shy?"

"Shut up, Artie."

"Oh fine, I'll just wait out here and drown in my sorrows. Never to be held in the arms of my once very best friend and lover,"

"Don't call me that, Artie. This was all just an accident."

"Left in a cold, abandoned room to die until there is nothing but the ash of my once broken heart,"

"Artie."

"Oh how would I ever survive the everlasting loneliness-"

"ARTIE."

"What?!"

"Get the fuck in here."

Arthur laughed with satisfaction and turned the doorknob of the bathroom door. My poetry always wins, he thought.


	7. hi thanks for reading

Okay this isn't a chapter but where the fuck did all of you come from

ok back to writing give me a few min


	8. Chapter 7

Alfred was shampooing his hair as he saw the door open from the corner of his eye. "Just sit on the toilet seat. No peeking. Got it?"

"That's no fun." Arthur muttered. "I need a shower anyway, so why can't I go in with you?"

"Obvious reasons, dude."

"Right."

There was some silence for quite a while until there was a sound from the bathtub, followed by a heavy THUD sound.

"Alfred?!" Arthur's head turned quickly at the tub and opened the curtain to find the American sitting down and rubbing his head. "Shit... I think I'm bleeding..." he frowned. as red liquid poured down from his head, staining his hair and hands. "Hey Artie, can you hand me a... Artie?"

The Brit was looking through the medicine cabinet to find something for Alfred. Blood... From Alfred...? he thought. "Give me a moment. I'm looking for a bandage."

"Dude, you don't have to do that. I'm fine. It'll wash off."

"No," Artie replied. "I'm giving you a bandage and that's final. Got it?"

Alfred watched as his friend searched for medical supplies. Never in his life had he seen Arthur so concerned. The American attempted to stand, but lost balance and fell on his ass again. "Damn slippery tubs..."

"Stop moving and wait, you git!" he ordered. He used one of those harsh voices that made your neck hairs stand. "Alright, alright." Alfred gave in.

"Here they are." Arthur said, holding a ball of fabric and walking over to his blue eyed friend. Alfred felt uncomfortable that the Brit had to see him naked, but what else was he to do?

Arthur went on his knees and took Alfred's hand to have him come nearer. "Just stay still and relax. This will help stop the bleeding for now." He took the fabric and carefully began to wrap it around Alfred's head, making sure to include the wound.

"I know what a bandage does. Geez, I'm not going to look like a hero after this..." he grumbled.

"It wasn't your fault. Those tubs really are slippery. I was planning on buying a mat for it, but I never did."

"So I wonder who's fault that is."

"Therefore, this is my repayment." Once Arthur was finished bandaging Alfred, he cut the fabric with his teeth and kissed the American lightly on his forehead.


	9. Chapter 8

"Haha! I'm the hero, Artie, I'm the hero!" Alfred chanted as he clumsily swung his stick at the Brit.

"Stop being so stupid, Al! If you keep swinging like that, you'll get hurt!"

"No way! I'm too much of a hero to get- A-AHHH!"

Arthur sighed and placed his hand to his forehead, but then realized that Alfred had fell backwards towards the pond in their backyard. "Alfred!" The green eyed boy yelled as he ran after his younger friend.

The blue eyed American was at the base of the hill , clutching his bleeding ankle as he tried to hold in his tears. His head turned the direction of the snapping branches in the slight distance to see his best friend. "I- I'm sorry Arthur! I should have listened to you! I'm bleeding, help me"

"So I wonder who's fault that is! Now look at you, you're all hurt." Arthur took hold of his shirt and ripped a large piece of it off before wrapping it around Alfred's ankle. He then held out a hand after standing up. "Here, I'll help you get home. But you'll have to tell both of our parents the truth before they blame it on me."

Alfred nodded and sniffed, then took his friend's hand and squeezed it. "I'll tell the truth, I promise."

From there, the two slowly walked back up the hill and to the house, where Alfred had broke his promise and told both of their parents that he fought the Loch Ness Monster in their lake and won, but resulted in a broken ankle.

Way to go, little Alfred.


	10. Sorry for the wait!

Sorry I'm taking so long to update.

I just bought a cosplay.

Weee.


	11. Chapter 9

The Next Day...

"So I was all like, I DO WHAT I WANT, BIATCH and he was all like-"

"Is this not how all your stories go, Alfred?" Francis yawned. "Why don't you talk about your sex life like I would. I probably made love to every person in this school~"

"Not to me." Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Me either." Arthur followed behind.

"I doubt you could even get close to me." Ivan smiled the creepy smile of his.

China nodded in agreement with the others.

Francis winked. "That is what you all think, mes amis~"

"Did I hear you say that you made love to everyone in the school?" said a deep voice from behind France. The Allies blinked at the man and pointed at him. "It's Germany!"

"Yes, yes, it is me, must you point that out every time?"

Francis was quivering, forgetting that Germany was very protective over his own allies. "Sorry Germany, I will not say that ever again, I promise I did not hurt your precious little Italy, of course not!"

Alfred chuckled and placed his hand against the side of his lips. "That wuss."

After Germany left the table, Alfred stood up from his seat, carrying his tray. "I'm gonna throw this out then take a ride with Amelia to the mall. Anyone wanna tag along?"

"I would love to come with, mon ami!"

"No way, you'll cockblo- I mean, just don't be the pervert you are, you damn frog bastard."

Francis raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, Angleterre."

Alfred looked at the others in the table, who were clearly too busy reading textbooks to care. "Alright then, let's go!" he announced before grabbing Arthur by the collar and pulling him towards the exit of the cafeteria. Frenchie was still packing his things, so the two were able to talk.

"So, Artie... How did you sleep?"

"Very well, considering that we shared beds. Sorry for that though, but I was too worried about you to let you sleep alone."

"I'm not a child, Art."

"Oh, be quiet. You held on to me all night."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did no-"

"What have I missed so far, mes amis?" Francis chimed in.

"Nothing, shut up!" yelled both Alfred and Arthur. They looked at each other a moment after, sighed, then kept walking to the exit of the building.


	12. Chapter 10

As the three college students reached the car, Arthur stole the keys that Alfred had been holding on to for about two minutes.

"I'm going to drive today," he told Alfred, who was still trying to figure out what was taken from him.

"Wait, what? No way! It's my car so I'm gonna drive it!"

"Alfred, you're injured. What if you pass out during the drive? Besides, every time you DO drive, someone gets sick to their stomach and can't move for an hour."

"Frenchie can handle it! And so can you, Artie."

Arthur took a deep breath and stared into Alfred's upset, blue eyes with his hypnotizing green ones. "Alfred... Please let me drive today. It killed me once to see you hurt. I won't be able to stand you being hurt again. So please," Arthur leaned close to his ear and smirked. "I'll buy you all the hamburgers you want today."

"Really?!" Alfred jumped up with excitement. "Does that include a large coca cola and french fries?!"

Arthur nodded and smiled, unlocking the car with the keys. "Get in, Francy-pants." The Frenchman nodded and got into the car. "I wonder how you come up with such things, Britain. Won't you tell me your secret?"

"Lots of practice, Francis. Lots of practice."

Soon, the trio were safely driven to the mall by Arthur's hands, but of course, the first thing Alfred wanted to do was go to McDonalds. So they did.

"Hey Francis, your country's french fries are pretty damn delicious!"

"My country did not create such a thing. I am pretty sure that those greasy potatoes were created by the Belgians."

"They're still pretty damn good!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Alfred. Look at all the ketchup around your lips!" Arthur wanted to lick the sauce from his lips so very bad, but if that French bastard saw him, he would rumor it to everyone. So instead, Arthur picked up a napkin and gently wiped the ketchup from Alfred's mouth.

"What are you, his mother, Arthur?" Francis cooed.

"Shut your bloody mouth. It just bothers me, that's all." The green eyed male put the napkin down and crossed his arms.

"Stop having sexual tension, you two. I'm finished eating so let's party! American Outfitters, here I come!" Alfred said before running away from the table.

"You American bastard, get back here! Don't leave me with this messy-haired idiot!" The long haired blonde cried out.

"What did you say, you frog bastard?" Arthur said, staring straight at Francis, wanting to punch him straight in the face.

Not too long after, both Arthur and Francis were kicked out of the mall for violence and then Alfred soon after for running around American Outfitters in only his underwear, saying that he was promoting the store.


	13. Chapter 11

That Night

"Dude, I can't believe they kicked me out! I even attracted some girls into the store so they should have thanked me!"

The green eyed blonde sat on his bed, studying an anatomy textbook for art studies. "Mhmm..." he replied to Alfred.

"I mean they touched my biceps and everything!"

"Mhmm..."

"One almost groped me too!"

"Mhmm... Wait what?!" Arthur's green eyes went a wild neon as the anatomy book flew up in the air and landed on the carpet ground.

"Just kidding! Hah, you should've seen the look on your face, dude!" Alfred laughed out loud and rolled around in his bed.

"You git! You'll pay for that!" Arthur practically jumped out of his bed and ran to the younger blonde's. He then crawled on top with Alfred and wrestled with him until he was too tired to move.

"That's what burgers do to you, Alfred. Tsk tsk." The older blonde gave the younger a genuine smile. "Now, since I'm on top again, I think you know what we have to do. Besides, we didn't get to finish yesterday."

"I'll probably fall asleep on it, man. I don't think I can move anymore." The American admitted with one eye open. "But you were really cute today. Did you beat up Francis?"

"Why wouldn't I? He did hit me a few times though." Arthur pulled up his shirt to reveal to Alfred a few bruises on his sides and a cut near his left breast. The American's eyebrows scrunched a bit at it, noticing that it was out of place, and brought his hand to it. Arthur cringed a bit as his cold fingers touched his bare skin, then realized where he was touching.

"Oh, that. It's a... Pretty long story," he began.

"Tell me. We have tons of time."

Arthur nodded, agreeing to share it with his love.


	14. Chapter 12

** watch?v=_LY_06GUodE LISTEN TO THIS FOR THIS CHAPTER I just found it by chance and it fits so well okay? okay**

Arthur laid on his bed, studying his ass off as always to get into the greatest academy in the world. Literally. But this was interrupted by the slamming of his own door. Someone had entered without knocking. Arthur put the book down and immediately took sight of his teenage, blonde friend, who's eyes were as angry as ever.

"Now I know why your little brother calls you a jerk! Because you really are one, you British asshole!" Alfred took hold of the closest thing to him, a lamp, and threw it to the ground. "I fucking hate you, Arthur!" he yelled.

Arthur did not know what was going on and quickly rushed to his friend's side, attempting to embrace him and calm him down, but that was a very dangerous idea. Alfred threw his first punch at the green-eyed boy and he fell to the ground. "A-Alfred..." Arthur said in a hushed voice as he touched the blood on his own face. He then looked up to see that there was indeed something wrong. "Alfred, are you drunk?"

"Drunk my fucking ass! Stop avoiding this! I'm done with you treating me like a damn spoiled little brat! I'm leaving all of this forever! All of you! My parents, yours, and YOU!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Arthur couldn't do anything but stand in horror as the person he cared for said these terrible things. No words could come out of his mouth. He sat, breathless and on the ground of his room. His blood reached his mouth and it tasted metallic. He hated it.

Of course Arthur could have fought back. He was stronger and smarter than Alfred was, but the American was right. Arthur was always watching over his younger friend and never let him do anything on his own.

The dirty blonde's deep blue eyes etched into Arthur's soul, making sure that he would not be able to escape, but subconsciously, as the Brit's eyes never moved from their spot, his body went closer and closer to Alfred's. Soon, Arthur was standing right in front of the American and did not hesitate to pull him into a hug. "You win, Alfred. You can go. Just... be careful. Alright?"

After that, Alfred was gone, and never returned to the house. He wasn't in school or near the lake. He had just disappeared into thin air. It was as if he never existed. In fact, Arthur was so lonely that he began to hallucinate strange creatures, and along with those, Alfred.

A whole entire year passed since Alfred had left the household, and Arthur became a complete mess. He continued to study to get into World Academy, but kept procrastinating to only think about his childhood friend. "Where did he go?" the green eyed male would always wonder. "Where in the bloody hell did he run off to..."

Eventually, Arthur had become so angry at himself for letting Alfred leave, that he began to hurt himself. Mentally, physically, and especially emotionally. It was up to the point where his heart was at its breaking point, so he planned on stabbing himself just to end that pain. But somehow, he brought himself not to. Only a small cut remained on the skin above his heart to remind him about his once best friend.

Everything in the Brit's life went uphill after he was finally accepted into World Academy. He met many friends, and eventually got his own dorm. And one can only guess who stood before him.

"Hey man, I'm your new roommate! Nice to meet yo-...

Arthur...?"


	15. Chapter 13

"So... while I was gone you tried to... kill yourself?" Alfred asked slowly. He was so shocked, thinking that his dear friend did just fine without him. And to think he almost took his life? "Arthur, I'm so sorry, I... I had no idea, man."

Arthur chuckled and lightly caressed the American's cheek. "I didn't expect you to. You did leave, after all. Besides, it's all in the past now. I'm just happy that my hero is back."

Alfred cracked a smile from his part worry. "You know, maybe I'm not that tired anymore." He thought that since the Brit went through so much, he should say sorry somehow. "Look, Artie, I know lots of things happened between us... I was just stupid and didn't know how to tell you my feelings. I just wanted to be the responsible adult so bad that I forgot to thank you for being such a great guardian to me. You know, since my parents didn't care much." Alfred sat up and pulled his blonde friend into a tight embrace. "What I think I'm trying to say is... Well... I love you, Artie."

Arthur's emerald eyes looked confused of how to feel. He was even close to tears as Alfred hugged him and he couldn't hug back. He just sat there, letting the love of his life hold him tight as he began to cry. Then finally, he brought himself to hug the American back. "I love you too, Al. I always have!" His grip became a bit tighter before they finally let go of each other. Alfred let out a small laugh as he used his sleeve to wipe the Brit's tears away. "You big baby. And I thought I was the wuss compared to you."

Arthur laughed with the blonde and nodded. "As much as I tried to be cool around you, it just always backfires on me. I'm really sorry for not being strong in front of you." He moved a piece of Alfred's hair away from his eyes and smiled again. "How is your head feeling?"

"Much better now. I think the bandages can come off now." The blue eyed male replied as he unwrapped the bandages.

"You must be the fastest healer alive. I don't see anything wrong with your head now." Arthur said, looking through the younger's hair.

"Hey, cut that out! My hair is going to look as messy as yours if you keep it up!" he said, playfully pushing away the green eyed male's hands.

"No way!" Arthur laughed as they wrestled with each other again. But this time, Alfred was on top. "Yessssssss~!" the American smiled widely in success. "The Hero is finally on top!"

"Yeah, yeah." Arthur rolled his eyes. "So what are you planning on doing now?"

Alfred winked at his British lover. "We do it the American way."


	16. Chapter 14

Francis was huddled with the other members of the Allies, excluding Arthur and Alfred since something was "up" as he explained.

"Those two have been spending a lot of time together lately. What do you think is the reason, Ivan?"

"I'm not sure, Francis. But I do know that those two were childhood friends." Ivan replied in his heavy accent.

"But that's simply not enough! There is something we are missing!" Francis exclaimed.

"Maybe they plan on working in gay bar after school, aru," suggested Yao.

"No, they are not sexy enough for it like I am. Or that's what I think. What about you, Matthew?"

"You know, I just realized that I'm not even in the Allied powers, so why am I here?"

"I forget," said Yao. "It was probably Alfred's idea, aru."

"Anyway, I'm not sure, you guys. I know those two are really close but thats about it." Matthew replied.

"Wait. Matthew, say that again." Francis told him.

"I know those two are really close?" Matthew repeated his words unsurely.

"Yes. Really... close..." Francis repeated with suspicion.

"...

OHHHH..."


	17. Chapter 15 CONTAINS YAOI

CONTAINS NSFW aka yaoi aka gay porn part one of probably two jus' sayin' but even though it's the worst ever, i am PROUD OF USING THOSE CHEESY PICK UP LINES ok bye

Alfred pressed his lips against Arthur's as his hands ran through the elder's messy blonde hair. There were small gasps of breath here and there, but eventually, the American's hands made their way down to the base of the Brit's shirt. He let go of Arthur's lips for just a second to remove the shirt from his body, then the belt of his pants, and soon, his pants, too, were sprawled out of the carpet floor. Arthur went at Alfred's neck and kissed it to give him time to unbutton his shirt. It took some time, but during that, Arthur had bitten the American's neck again, causing him to let out another moan, similar to the one the night before. When the shirt was finally off and onto the floor, the green eyed Brit mimicked his American lover by taking off his belt and pants. They were now both in their underwear which didn't dare to hide their erections.

Alfred leaned down and kissed his sweet British lover's lips again, and again. It was difficult to stay away from them, but he knew that eventually their lips would tired out. Alfred decided that he would play with Arthur a bit, since it was the weekend. They could make love all weekend if they really wanted to. "You know, Britain," Alfred began, slicking his wet hair back and winking sexily. "I forgot to ask, but on scale of North Korea to America, how free are you tomorrow night?" Arthur simply laughed and gave a mischievous smirk. "What do you think, America?" Alfred's fingers made their way to the elastic of Arthur's boxers and played around with it. "I think... You'll be as free as Florida in a few seconds."

Arthur shivered in delight as he felt his love's cool fingers against his skin. "Oh, really?" he challenged, before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and pulling down with an aggressive expression on his face. Alfred slowly lowered Arthur's boxers, then followed the Brit down until their bodies were against each other. "Yeah, really," the American replied softly, concentrating his nearly naked lower half on his partner's naked lower half. "Come on, Arthur Kirkland. You know you want to."

The way Alfred said his name sent more electric waves down the older male's spine. It was like a magic spell had been cast. He did not hesitate to take hold of his boxers and pull them down and off. Now, both males were completely naked.

Alfred laughed and placed a light kiss on Arthur's cheek, then whispered in his ear: "I knew you couldn't resist me, Iggy."


	18. Chapter 16 YAOI IS DONE

"Hey, Alfred..?" Arthur said while snuggling close to the younger blonde.

"Yeah?" Alfred replied with a small smile.

"Promise me you won't leave me like that again."

"You know I can't keep promises, Artie..."

"Swear on your life, then."

"My life?"

"Yes. You're the hero right? Heroes don't die easily. So... swear on your life."

Alfred took a deep breath, then exhaled as he moved his head forward so their foreheads could touch.

"I swear on my life that I won't leave you again."

TO BE CONTINUED

OR NOT

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN

oh to hell with it you guys know he's going to screw up but lets pretend he doesn't for the sake of my usuk feels


	19. END

UP AND DONE WITH THIS MOTHERFUCKER

idk about you guys but i think for my first fic it was pretty good

but seriously 135 views by the time its finished? thanks guys i appreciate it 3

brb gonna prepare a spamano fic

or nap

im tired


End file.
